infiniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Aetorian Grenadier Guards
Introduction The Grenadiers are one of the elite 'Guards' regiments of the Tierran Army, and is ranked first in the order of precedence among the army's soldiery. The regiment is funded and maintained by the Crown and Grenadier Square. Of all the regiments and battalions, it is this regiment who has the right and honour to guard the king and the royal family. They are made up of the bravest, the tallest and the strongest men of the whole Houseguard commission system. Uniform and equipment This regiment worn the standard "burnt orange" jackets of the line infantry, with the signature blue regimental facings which are found on the quartered jack of the Tierran colours as they are the King's personal guard regiment. They also wore the distinctive tall bearskin caps which distinguishes them as the elite guardsmen as part of their uniforms. The Guardsmen are equipped with the standard Pattern 607 infantry smoothbore musket, spiked bayonets and the fused grenades. Organization The regiment is separated into three battalions, each possessing extremely stringent standards for entry. Each recruit must meet certain height, weight, and age requirements, be literate, have at least four years of spotless service, and be able to run a 4km course with 35kgs of gear in under 40 minutes. Recruits that meet these standard will be placed in Third Battalion, a holding unit that maintains replacements for Second Battalion to draw from to replace losses during active duties. Second Battalion is the active duty and frontline combat unit that fights as part of the regular army. First Battalion is the most elite of the three battalions and is charged with the protection His Tierran Majesty the king himself as well as the Royal Household in the Northern Keep. In order to gain entry to First Battalion a Grenadier must have served 5 years in Second Battalion, received the Meritorious Service Order, and be approved by the Lieutenant Colonel of the regiment and the King himself. Commissioned Officers of the regiment mostly came from the higher up of the Tierran peerages as the cost for affording a Grenadier's commission is far higher than any regiment of the whole army, with the Lt.-colonel's commission being as high as 4,000 crowns the total cost. A side of being wealthy lords, these officers are required to be fully-fledged Knights of the Red as to be certain that the officers are fearless and brave warriors (members of the 1st battalion are extensively made of Knights of the Red as company officers or above) The Battle of Blogia During the Battle of Blogia Second Battalion was killed almost to a man while making a defiant last stand in a attempt to buy time for Castermaine to withdraw the army's batteries of cannons, of the 615 men and 28 officers presented on that fateful day, 627 of them were either killed, wounded or missing. The regimental commander, lieutenant colonel Hunter, was himself was killed alongside the vast majority of his men and was replaced SIr Daniel d'al Lefebvre, his former subordinate and one of only two grenadier officers to survive the battle, as lieutenant colonel and field commander of the Grenadiers. The remain of the war After the disaster at Blogia, the regiment rebuilt itself from the losses they had suffered, the elite 1st battalion of the regiment had also accompanied the king, who had arrived to Antar to take personal command of the army. They were however, not presented to active duties due to losing to many veteran men during the serious blunder. During the decisive events, the 2nd battalion, which is now with 300 men replenished from 3rd battalion was presented for duty: as part of Castermaine's brigade during the Second Battle of Kharangia. While the elite 1st battalion with 400 men strong was sent up north committing a daring raid on the fortress of Januszkovil, where Prince Khorobirit had his wife and daughter sheltered in order to capture them.Category:Tierrans Category:Browse